Tolerant
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: When The Coon realizes that he has feelings for Mysterion, who better to help than Toolshed, but at what cost? How will Mysterion take it? Created for Cutegirly19. MXMADULT. Warnings inside
1. Tolerant

Title: Tolerant

Chapter: Oneshot (?)

Rating: R (Adult language, themes, sex, violence.)

Pairing: Mysterion X The Coon. (Some: The Coon X Toolshed.)

Summary: When The Coon realizes that he has feelings for Mysterion, who better to help than Toolshed, but at what cost? How will Mysterion take it? Created for Cutegirly19. MXMADULT. Warnings inside. When someone like Mysterion who is very irritable, how can The Coon ever hope to be someone Mysterion can come to like?

Warning: Male to Male content. Can be taken as underage material between kids? Violence, language, racist comments. Cartman/The Coon. Mysterion. Adult material. If any of the above offends you, please do not read. Requested.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, major outline and theme including plot ideas and other such things would have to be credited to Cutegirly19, and this fic was created for them, and so is developed for them alone.

Request: Thank you again Cutegirly19 for requesting this South Park fic. I enjoyed making it, and sorry if it was a little rushed, or did not exceed your expectations. As always, I am here to please, and hope that you like your story. I would also like to thank you for being the first person of the 2013 year to request a fic, hope you have a great read, and of course, enjoy.

Tolerant: Created for: Cutegirly19

Cartman watched Kenny as the boy slowly approached the lunch table. He was already eating his second cup of pudding, as Kenny finally began to sit down next to him. Cartman's skin crawled slightly at the light brush from Kenny's clothed forearm. The feeling shivered through his body, and blood began rushing to his cock as he ground his teeth together. "Sick Kenny! You'll get your goddamned white trash germs all over me!" He hissed out. He could see Kyle not paying attention to him out of the corner of his eye, and Stan was slowly still chewing his food as he minded the comment with a small flinch. "Don't touch me." He growled out, scooting away from where Kenny sat.

The look was nearly murderous when Cartman looked back to see Kenny glaring at him, eyes narrowed, blue eyes glazed over with something close to murder. Once more, a shiver erupted through Cartman's body, and he was forced to go back to ignoring Kenny by shoveling another amount of food into his mouth.

Lunch and school went on about the same way.

This was how they were slowly adapting to their teenaged years. Cartman tried as hard as he could to keep a tough atmosphere around Kenny. The boy he knew inside of school and during the day was nothing compared to the deep voiced, calculating superhero known as Mysterion. Every time Cartman thought of Mysterion, his cock grew harder, his heart raced faster, and his body shivered with want. Mysterion was a powerful force that Cartman, as the Coon, simply could not deny. Mysterion was always one step ahead of him. He was the foot on his chest, holding him down and making sure that he couldn't move or get away. Mysterion would always be that thick, hard, pulsing cock forcing itself into his body, pulling his hair back and whispering gruffly into his ear, or at least, that's what The Coon wanted Mysterion to be.

Cartman stood up from the lunch table and gave a small sigh to himself. The other boys sitting around him all gave half lidded glances towards him. "Gotta crap." He said, knowing that it was something the others wouldn't give a second thought about.

"Why you gotta tell us every-" It was Kyle's annoyed voice coming towards him in an aggressive wave. Cartman was halfway out of the cafeteria though, ignoring whatever it was that Kyle was growling out through gritted teeth. Not that it really mattered to him anyway; Cartman could care less what Kyle was bitching about.

He hit the doors to the lunch room open, and left the noisy area. He slowly moved down the hall, looking for the nearest rest room. Once located, he stormed inside, making sure that he was the only inhabitant. The piss on the floor did nothing to discourage him from picking the widest stall and slamming shut the door for privacy.

Settling on the toilet, Cartman leaned forward and clasped his hands around his head. His eyelids slid closed, and he slowly began to think of a few nights ago, when he was within reach of the masked vigilante known as Mysterion.

The vigilante known as Mysterion threw a rather hard fist towards his direction. The Coon could barely get out of the way, and so was forced to take the brute of the punch on his upper shoulder. Falling back, The Coon gave a small growl, his brown eyes clashing with those of chaotic blue. So much turmoil and fury seemed to crawl through those eyes, and The Coon was once again leaning back in order to avoid a kick, "Stop this, Mysterion." He hissed out, "I didn't do anything to deserve this-"

"Shut up Coon. If you have a problem with me, then you best deal with it now. No more hiding. No more games, no more avoidance." The parted teeth were white against the evening's moonlight sky. The deep purple and black of the other's mask was gleaming lightly as if to anticipate the other boy's growing anger and emotion. The bright green glistened in a way that The Coon knew his own costume was dully shimmering through.

"I have no quarrel with you." He hissed out again, this time turning his back on his newly formed comrade, "I don't want to fight you." The Coon's words were rasped out, and for a second, the much larger boy felt his heart leak with an emotion he worried about the other finding out. He hid his face from Mysterion, reluctant to show the better superhero his light red cheeks. "Not anymore…" He said, and hoped that Mysterion couldn't hear the last of his words.

Cartman's head sunk lower, his cock still twitching with excitement at the thought of Mysterion's rough exterior and cunning agility. The way the superhero could be so calculating and manipulative to the rest of the group of mismatched superheroes. The Coon and Friends were just starting to settle into their new lifestyle of working together. Yet even though their team proved to be progressive working together, there were still issues among them, one of the biggest forming right in front of Cartman. Emotion. Emotion for not only Mysterion, but for Kenny as well. Where Mysterion was someone that Cartman, as well as The Coon could look at as someone to idolize, Kenny was anything but. He was poor, out of all things, and something that Cartman wasn't sure he was okay with. He was positive though, that Mysterion was someone that Cartman wanted, someone that The Coon needed. "God damn it." He breathed out, his voice light as he tried to calm himself down. How was it that this was all happening? Why was all of this happening to him? And for him to actually start having a crush on someone like Mysterion, it was as if God truly wanted him to have a failing goal in life.

"Cartman?" Stan's voice was almost soft. "I just came to check up on you…Lunch is over, and well, it's time to go back to class." He was slowly approaching the stall that held Cartman's hunched over body within it.

"Said I was busy…Leave me alone." He stated.

"Dude, I know I shouldn't care, but ya' just seemed…Different than normal." Stan's voice was slightly worried sounding, and Cartman couldn't help but relax from the realization.

"Fine…" He huffed out and slowly moved over to the door, giving one last glance down towards his groin to make sure that it wasn't at least noticeable. His erection seemed to be fading with Stan's sudden appearance, and more or less, Cartman felt a little grateful for that at least. "Let's go to class." He huffed out, and saw that Stan seemed to be watching him with a rather curious look. "What?" He asked, his teeth gritting slightly.

"Nothing dude, just…Ah, never mind…" He laughed, but the weight of his words rubbed over Cartman's shoulders. The way the boy suddenly blushed and glanced away seemed rather curious in itself, but Cartman decided it was better to let it go.

* * *

With night came a new feeling of something odd. A new wave of emotion that Cartman wanted to ignore, and could almost ignore, given one critical element: He was now The Coon.

Simply putting on a mask would have been an easy exchange of personalities. A reason to act differently and give reason for doing so. By hiding oneself, it was completely understandable of why someone's normal personality would suddenly change and distort. "We've got to move soon, if we don't break the cycle of targets the sixth graders have been targeting, we'll lose credibility." The Human Kite stood from his seat, a small chart in his hand, his eyes narrowed over at Mysterion, who was currently sitting at one end of the rickety desk. "Mysterion, we need you to make-"

"Wait! It's The Coon and Friends, I should have the most say in this matter, Kike-"

"Kite, asshole!" The Human Kite hissed back towards The Coon's direction, which was currently directly across from Mysterion. This position not only have The Coon a stable spot across from one of the head persons at the table, but also allowed him to watch over Mysterion. It wasn't right that the other boy was getting most of the unspoken leadership roles than himself, and The Coon couldn't handle the fact that someone like the Human Kite was taking it upon himself to so boisterously acknowledge Mysterion over himself. Toolshed sat next to him, and The Coon could feel the cool eyes slowly roaming over him as he sat back down. If Toolshed was going to voice his thoughts, he did not do so. "And what makes you think that you could come up with a better plan than Mysterion to deal with the sixth graders? You'd get the police involved for the wrong reasons and I don't think –"

"Another lecture isn't what we need, Human Kite…We need a thought out plan." The Coon said, and was slightly stunned when Toolshed suddenly spoke up from his spot next to him.

"He's right Human Kite. Although some of The Coon's methods may be a little unorthodox, he does get the better idea of 'revenge' and cold-play well underway…" His voice was low, but the rest of the group had taken a pause in order to listen to him speak.

"He does make a good point, Human Kite." TupperWear stated with a lowered tone. He watched from a seat next to Mosquito, who seemed to glance at Human Kite for a second.

"This should be handled by both of them…" His tone was even lower than Toolshed's, and soon enough, there was a low chatter amongst the group of friends.

As the chattering continued, The Coon took a moment to lean down towards Toolshed, "Thank you for seeing things my way." His eyes beamed slightly, and for once, The Coon saw those brown eyes of Toolshed gleam dully.

Toolshed shook his head, "Like I said, your methods might not be very good, but they're what we may need to deal with those sixth graders." He stated, and patted a hand onto The Coon's shoulder. The larger costumed boy gave him a small appreciative smile, which only lasted a second when there was a sudden scrapping of chairs along the ground.

"Enough. We're wasting time. I'll acknowledge that The Coon and I should work together to formulate a plan…But talking now and arguing over what one decision is best would be a gross misuse of time and energy. Everyone's excused for the night," There was an agitated anger to Mysterion's voice, and those deep blue eyes seemed to glare occasionally over in Coon's direction now and again as he spoke quickly, "We've got school in the morning." He completed, and quickly began to move off towards the basement steps that led out of Eric Cartman's house.

The rest of the superheroes watched as Mysterion left in agitation, his steps growing heavy as he treaded up the staircase. "Well let's get out of here then." The Human Kite said, moving over to Toolshed, "Let's go man." He said, and his gaze was drawn over to the black haired boy.

"Yeah, my mom's gonna kill me if I come home really late again." TupperWear said in a hushed tone to Mosquito and Mint-Berry Crunch.

The Coon said nothing, but instead watched as everyone slowly began to leave. He was nearly shivering from the way his cock was straining against his pants, he had not dared to even stand up or speak since Mysterion had given his scolding lecture followed by a swift and speedy get away. When he listened to the sounds of the last superheroes leaving, he reclined in the chair and gave a small sigh to himself. The Coon's body was shivering, and it wasn't hard to guess from what.

It was irritating the way Mysterion's voice forced his body to react in such a way. It was overwhelming at time, and more times than once, The Coon, as well as Cartman had given into the idea of closing his eyes, slipping his hand into his pants and rubbing his organ to the thought of the masked vigilante simply grinding against his body and muttering cool remarks into his ear.

Reluctantly though, The Coon spread out his legs and leaned his neck back, forcing his hands to keep at his sides, and not moving to caress the growing bulged within his pants. 'It's gonna' be a long night.' He thought to himself, trying hard to will away the erection.

* * *

The raspy voice of The Coon was filled with worry when the pressure on his hips suddenly became greater. "You know you like it you fat piece of crap. Such a weak superhero…Can you even call yourself one?" Mysterion's voice was heavy, just like his blue eyes, swelling with flecks of darker blue as they were surrounded by a small, almost nonexistent circle of black.

"I- I don't think I want this…" The Coon's voice was nothing more than a wail and the boy wondered if he sounded a little like a wanton whore, begging for her fix. "You don't even c-"

"Care for you? Why should I? You're always egging me on…Always fighting with me…Being mean to me…" Mysterion's face was suddenly closer, and as if by some form of magic, The Coon as well as the boy on top of him were suddenly naked, the only clothing that remained on themselves were their masks. "I'll teach you the meaning of 'Fuck you', Coon." Mysterion's voice was leather tipped, and The Coon's organ was already erect and weeping with pre-cum. The Coon couldn't help but feel his body shiver against the much leaner, solid build of Mysterion.

Even his cock was powerful, and The Coon made sure to whimper slightly when the thick tip of the head pressed into his thick stomach. "Mysterion…I- I really do li-"

Cartman's head shot up, his breathing hard and his body filled with sweat. He shivered himself awake at the sound of an alarm clock seconds later. He cringed when he felt the hard length between his meaty thighs, and glared at the thought of The Coon and Mysterion together in his dream. "Fucking Tits!" He hissed to himself, wrapping a hand around his swollen cock as he leaned over to turn off the alarm. He would make it late to school by a few minutes, but Cartman decided to endure it for a more pressingly firm issue.

* * *

At school, he was met with an annoyed looking Mr. Mackey. "Eric Cartman, skipping school is bad! Mm-mmkay?"

"It's not skipping if you show up, Mackey." Cartman shot back, tugging on his backpack and opening it so that there was a note produced from one of the upper level pockets. "From my mom. Had an upset stomach this morning, throwing up and crapping everywhere, ya know, Mexican food." He said, his voice filled with logical reasoning, his voice informative sounding.

"Oh, Well, I'm sorry Eric…Go to class then…Mm-Mexicans…" The man said, as if he were straying in a long ago formed thought of the cultural group.

When Eric finally got to his locker, he made sure to take as long as possible getting to class. His footsteps dragged slowly as he made his way into Garrison's room, not completely sure how the man had managed to follow them into the upper grade levels. "And when Lisa Menelli-" There was a small pause from Garrison while he was giving his lecture, and Eric gave a small sigh when the man seemed annoyed with his appearance in class. "Take a seat Eric, I'm not going to even ask what made you late…" He turned back to the chalk board and began to mutter about celebrities again, this time droning over backstreet boys and how they should have played better music.

When Eric took his seat, he saw Kenny giving him a sideways glance from the seat next to him. Stan was also looking back, as if waiting for Cartman to give an explanation as to why he was late for school. When Cartman said nothing, Kenny seemed to lean over more, "Why are you so late?" He asked, his voice hushed and slightly muffled from the parka he was wearing. Over the years though, Cartman could easily tell what the other boy was saying, and turned to look at him with board eyes.

"Wondering how your mom got those grass stains on her knees…." He said, and saw Kenny's face turn a light red color. He bite his tongue though, watching when Kenny balled his hands into fists and shivering slightly to hold back a retort.

"Dude, he's just concerned…" Kyle hissed back, leaning so that his head was at an angle and at least one of his eyes were looking back at Cartman.

Cartman didn't see Garrison turning towards them, and so took it as a good opportunity to whisper to Stan in a hushed tone, "Dude, can I talk to you later…Alone?" He could see Kenny's hands slowly unwind though, the boy tilting his head to the side, as if confused about something.

Kyle also seemed to try and get a better view of Cartman, as Stan just simply shook his head in a positive way. "Since when do you talk to-" Kenny's voice was hissed, and for a second, Cartman thought he could hear the husky tone of Mysterion peeking through.

"Oh enough already boys! Come on, this is important stuff that I'm teaching you!" Garrison yelled out, his voice slightly shrieked as he tried to speak to them in an angry and sarcastic tone.

The four boys all sat back in their seats, Kenny seeming to act more fidgety than any one of them, and it didn't take Cartman long to notice.

* * *

It was night, and The Coon was once more going over plans with a few of the group members, Toolshed, Iron Maiden and Mint-Berry Crunch. They were trying to figure out better plans of how the sixth graders should be dealt with, while the rest of the group had gone off to take observation of the enemy group's actions.

The Coon watched Toolshed, taking note that this would be a good time to speak with him privately on some very sensitive issues. During school, the two boys had never been able to talk privately, Kenny or Kyle always having been around in order for them to do so. However, The Coon had figured this would work better during their costumed meetings, seeing as how the issue mostly related to this scenario anyway. "Toolshed, can I have a moment with you?" The Coon rasped out, moving off towards a small cubby that was considered a hiding place while Eric Cartman inhabited the basement. "It should only take a second." He confirmed with himself, though was positive that it would be a little longer than that.

"Sure Coon." Toolshed said, his voice hard as he began to look at the other two boys, "Can you guys determine the best route from here?" He clarified with the other two superheroes before he finally began to follow after The Coon into the hiding place.

The small cubby was big enough to fit the two of them, and once The Coon closed the door, he seemed to take a small breath, "They can't hear us out there, these walls are reinforced…" He stated, and watched as Toolshed looked blankly at him.

"What's this about? I know you spoke earlier today about-"

"Don't confuse the two times…But yes, I do need to speak with you about something. About Mysterion and myself, Toolshed." The Coon's voice was slightly lowered, and the heavier boy watched as the black haired superhero seemed to lean in closer. "I- I have a crush on Mysterion."

There was a thick silence, and for a few moments, The Coon wasn't sure if he should have even told anyone. "You're crazy. You two hate each other." A childish voice said, only to quickly be covered up by a gruffer one, more resembling that of the Toolshed's. "I mean…Why come to me with this information?" He tried to sound more reasonable but was doing a bad job so far.

"You're the only one I can go to Toolshed. The Human Kite can't be trusted with this information, and I think that you're the only one who would actually believe and help me." The Coon stated, unsure if he were actually speaking for himself anymore.

"What do you mean help you?" Toolshed's voice was raised, curious almost.

"I- I need someone to practice on. To teach me how to earn someone like Mysterion…He's- He's not going to see me as anything more than a threat right now as I am…If you help me…He might see me as someone better, someone he could possibly like." The Coon's voice was faint, and if Toolshed was feeling sorry for him, the only thing he did to voice it was lay a hand on The Coon's shoulder.

"I'll help you dude…" Toolshed said after a few minutes of silence. The two boys watched one another, and finally Toolshed smiled lightly, "First things first, if you like someone, you always want to try and be around them…So…Try to see if you can actually spend your time around me for a while, ya know…Getting used to the whole…Guy to guy feeling." He said, but his words were slightly shaking and The Coon seemed to frown.

"We already are constantly by each other." He stated.

"I mean while like this…As The Coon." Toolshed stated. "You're always secretive, and keeping away from the rest of us superheroes. Not to mention arguing with all of us and trying to act better. Just lay low…Ya know, try and be a little more…playful and cute…"

"You're trying to turn me into a fag-"

"I'm trying to turn you into someone that Mysterion would actually find more approachable. He's too masculine for both of you to try and be dominant…Plus, he's well…Kinda cooler than you…Sorry." Toolshed flinched slightly when a hand collided with his fake armor. "Just trying to help you…Do you want it or not?" He asked, his voice slightly raised.

"Fine Toolshed…" The Coon said, his body slightly relaxing. "And…Thank you."

"No problem, but let's not meet underneath the staircase anymore…This small space is kinda-" There was a drumming of footsteps above them, and both The Coon and Toolshed seemed to panic for a few moments when they realized that more of the superhero friends were returning. Frantically, The Coon began to jiggle with the door, trying to get it open. Toolshed helped to push on it, and soon enough, both boys were falling in a heap onto the floor of the basement.

Slowly, they groaned as they began to stand up, Toolshed helping The Coon as the boys drew themselves up to their feet. "What's going on?" It was The Human Kite's voice, curious and stunned sounding.

Looking up, The Coon could see Mysterion and a few of the other boy's giving them curious looks. Saying nothing, he shivered when Mysterion took a step closer to him, "Trying to act sneaky again, Coon?" He hissed out, and The Coon realized that Mysterion stood a few inches above him, a single angry posture dominating his form.

"We were just going over some plans…" The Coon muttered out, his mind going over what Toolshed had told him just moments ago.

"Alone with Toolshed?" He asked, and there was a stressed tone in the phrase of words. The Coon looked up, watching those blue eyes flash to something like frustration.

"It-It…Collaboration is key…" The Coon said before he could say anything else.

"You two…" Mysterion's voice seemed to trail off, and The Coon couldn't help but feel the growing tension in the room suddenly incinerate. Taking a step back from Mysterion, The Coon could feel a small tightening within his groin.

"Let's go over the new observation files you guys took…" Toolshed said, though it was more or less to The Human Kite than to anyone else. The Human Kite seemed to move beside Mysterion, resting a hand gently along his shoulder and pushing him slightly. The Coon watched as Mysterion kept his defiant gaze towards him, and stumbled reluctantly away from him.

"Good idea Toolshed…" The Human Kite muttered out once he saw that the gap between the two of them was big enough. "Let's make it quick too…I think it's getting a little late." The Human Kite finished, giving one last glance at The Coon before looking fully at Toolshed.

The Coon watched warily as the rest of the group began to mill around the table, speaking to one another about their new findings and their possible courses of action. The only ones who seemed to stay mostly quiet for the remainder of the time were Mysterion and The Coon.

* * *

The Coon gave a small gasp when he felt Toolshed's hands on his lower hip, "You have to relax a little more, Coon…" Toolshed's voice was slightly heavy, though there was definitely an underlined gentleness to it. "If you keep getting loud like this, then everyone might hear us." He hissed out, his fingers digging into The Coon's hips more.

"I-I don't even know why you're doing this!" The Coon barked back, "How is this going to help Mysterion to like me more?" The Coon questioned as he began to feel the pressure from his hips loosen.

"To get you used to the feeling of being groped on…You think someone like Ke-I mean Mysterion is going to be gentle with you?" He asked, though The Coon could easily hear the underlining tone of truth to his comment.

"As long as it's Mysterion, I'm okay with it." Coon said, narrowing his eyes a little at Toolshed when the boy seemed to blush.

"You say that now Coon, but what if you can't go through with it?" Toolshed asked, his hand sliding up to cup one of The Coon's plump cheeks.

"What are you talking about Toolshed?" The Coon's voice was suddenly softer, and he watched as Toolshed began to lean his head up towards him. The Coon kept his spot, watching as the boy kept leaning up, his eyes sliding shut and his body shivering slightly.

The Coon was pressed against the wall, his knees shivering slightly as he watched Toolshed leaning closer to him, lips pursed, waiting for a kiss. The Coon swallowed hard and began to lean towards him, trying to remember why they were in this position.

It had been two days since Toolshed's and The Coon's agreement. Toolshed had even suggested that at school they try and be closer together, however, as Eric Cartman would have it, there was no way the fatter boy would be able to keep his temper around Kenny, as well as the other three. There was something different between the four boys, and it showed desperately each time Eric made a comment aimed at Kenny's living status or his personal hygiene. However, there was something different occurring as well. A small knot of sorts that both The Coon and Eric were slowly coming to acknowledge. It was like the anger from Kenny was ebbing away as Cartman tried hard to make snide remarks. The orange parka wearing boy would simply roll his eyes and shake his head in agitation, while Eric would become confused and frustrated for a lack of argument.

The other change was occurring between Toolshed and The Coon, while simultaneously involving Mysterion. Over the course of the two days, a small development had occurred, whereas Mysterion used to try and pay no heed to The Coon, he was now becoming more verbal towards him. The Coon enjoyed it, where the small comments were made here and there, as if Mysterion were actually trying to communicate with him in a nonaggressive way. There was still an agitation that lay heavily over Mysterion's words, and the way his chaotic blue eyes would wrap themselves around The Coon's body at times. The added, although small, attention from Mysterion was leading The Coon to believe that maybe Toolshed's plan was right, and that these simple changes in The Coon's behavior was actually starting to appeal to Mysterion.

It gave The Coon more of a reason to lay a hand every now and again on Toolshed's own, to lean in and whisper into the other boy's ear about how happy he was that Mysterion's eyes were finally looking over at him. The flutter of emotion and anticipation of wanting more attention from Mysterion was leading The Coon to demand more lessons from Toolshed. "Let's practice more…" He had suggested that evening while the entire group was busily talking amongst themselves about what actions should still be formulated against the sixth graders. The Coon had laid a hand over Toolshed's shoulder, leaning in closely so that no one else could hear. His lips practically brushing against Toolshed's ear, The Coon had made his statement, and while Toolshed laughed in agreement with a gentle blush, The Coon was well aware of the small glance Mysterion was giving them.

"It's time for a patrol…Two groups-" It was Mysterion's voice growling out over all of the others, demanding that they all participate in a nightly watch. The Coon and Toolshed would simply have to wait until later on while on patrol to have their practice lessons, and The Coon was more than willing to wait for that while Mysterion was giving orders to the rest of the group.

And so here they were, pressed against a back wall on the street, on their way to the designated block assigned to their group. The Coon and Toolshed had managed to break free from the rest of the group, and they had chosen this time in order to have their practice. Toolshed seemed to have taken the lead, and with no interruptions, this is how The Coon had ended up in his current position of being kissed by Toolshed.

"I'm talking about Mysterion being satisfied with just a little hand to hand contact…" Toolshed breathed out. The Coon's breathing was hitching, and he was painfully aware of the small tension building within his groin at the thought of Mysterion wanting to actually do more than just hold his hand or kiss him.

He drew his lips forward, closing the gap between himself and Toolshed, locking their lips together. Slowly, he drew his lips apart, mirroring whatever it was that Toolshed was doing. The other boy was obviously more experienced with him, and if The Coon was going to get anywhere, he would have to learn this quickly. "Grind against my body while we kiss, it's a good indication that you want more action…" Toolshed was breathing out shallowly when they finally broke the kiss.

"You said stuff like that would come naturally for me…" The Coon whispered out, but reluctantly pulled his body away from the other boy.

"It will, and if you ever manage to get this far with someone like Mysterion, I promise that they'll most likely take control. You just kinda, gotta tease a little bit…and well…I- I don't know, play a little hard to get maybe?" Toolshed spoke softly, as if he were slightly unsure of how to phrase his words.

"Well, what about if I don't want to do it?" The Coon said, taking a step back, his blood already settling as he watched Toolshed place some of his weapons back into his belt.

"If your cock is hard, your good…Other than that, there really is no point in waiting, is there?" Toolshed's breath was slightly mocking, a laugh covering his tone. His eyes beamed, "Dude, trust me Coon, once you're in the situation, good luck saying 'no.' Especially to someone like Mysterion." He laughed again, and seemed to ruffle his own hair slightly.

"Thanks Toolshed. You really are a good friend." The Coon whispered out, watching as the other boy smiled at him.

"No problem…It's kind of a good sight to see you in such a giddy mood…Disturbing, but good." Toolshed said, his body once more taking a few soft steps towards the entrance of the alley they were in. "We've gotta go dude, it's getting late, and the other's will have already met up by now."

"Yeah, let's go Toolshed." The Coon said, leveling out his breathing as the two boys began their quickened pace to find the others.

Time flew by as The Coon and Toolshed reached the meeting point. The Human Kite and Mysterion were the only two standing there, as if waiting for something. As the two boy's reached the designated meeting area, there was a small sigh coming from The Human Kite. Mysterion's eyes were narrowed at The Coon, and his arms were folded over his chest as he seemed to be trying to keep himself calm. "Where the hell have you two been?" The Human Kite asked, his voice agitated sounding, his whole body aimed at Toolshed.

The Coon watched for a minute, "We were inspecting some graffiti-"

"You held up a mission for vandalism? When we have put so much effort into cracking down on the sixth graders?" Mysterion's suddenly sharp voice caused the three boys to take a step back from him. The opposing superhero seemed to flare up with anger. "Have you been listening to anything that's been going on at the meetings, Coon? Or are you too busy messing around with your 'new' buddy?" His eyes lingered over Toolshed for a second, and The Coon seemed to grasp the concept.

"Now wait a minute! Don't go assu-" The Coon was cut off by a hand to his face, Mysterion's gloved hand inches from his nose.

"You two, go out towards the park, make sure the area is well enough, we're looking for anything that-" Mysterion was cut off next by The Human Kite, who put his hands on his hips.

"I already know the plan, I was here when you gave the orders." His tone was snappy, but his eyes were dancing over Toolshed as he spoke. "Let's go man." He said, and Toolshed gave one last glance over towards the other two superheroes before he followed after The Human Kite.

There was a thick silence lying over the two boys, and when Mysterion began strolling down a nearby alley, The Coon silently followed after, his heart beginning to race when he realized that the two of them were alone.

They climbed over a few dumpsters in order to reach a fire escape ladder. Climbing to the roof, The Coon was slightly confused when Mysterion seemed to linger in the center of the roof's top, not moving. "What's wrong Mysterion…" He whispered out, almost nervous to say anything to the other angry boy.

"You need to tell me what's going on between you and Toolshed. Right now, Coon." Mysterion's voice was deep, and when he turned to face The Coon, the moon brightly danced off of his cape.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on-"

"You're always being secretive with him…The two of you keep talking and going off into secrecy-"

"You think we're planning something Mysterion?" Coon cut in, feeling slightly offended that the other boy was accusing him of trying to corrupt a member into acts against the organization. "I gave that up, you know that, when I was beaten…You gotta be fucking kidding me to think I would-"

There was a sudden movement from Mysterion, and The Coon realized that with the closeness from the other boy, there was also a new flash erupting within his eyes. "You think this is what this is about? Don't be a fool Coon. If you were any sort of threat like that, I would have taken you out days ago." His voice was deep, and The Coon could see coldness in those blue eyes.

Taking a step back, The Coon gave a small scowl, feeling his blood boil. "You really are fucking with me. You like messing with me, don't you? Acting like I'm really a part of this group, when you're really just leading me onto the idea that I've finally found a place where I fit in. You're screwed up Mysterion…" The words hurt him, and The Coon could feel something warm leaking from his eyes. His chest burned, and he was well aware of the salty taste on his lips and tongue. "Why do you keep fucking me over Mysterion?" The Coon thought desperately as he turned partially away from the other boy. How was he going to get the other person to like him if all Mysterion ever saw him as a threat?

"You think you know stuff Coon." The heavy tone was suddenly louder within his ear, and The Coon had no time to block the sudden sweeping kick that hit his lower body. His legs falling out from underneath him, The Coon fell onto the roof of the building with a heavy 'thud.' He gasped when Mysterion was suddenly on top of him, pressing his hands against his wrists and forcing The Coon into a laying position. "You keep saying that I'm fucking you…and you think I'm mad at you for conspiring behind my back with Toolshed…" His hips were pressing against The Coon, and the chubbier vigilante was well aware of his own organ slowly growing harder. "Well I'm about to teach you a new meaning of the word 'fuck' and give you a better reason as to why I'm sick of seeing you going off with Toolshed alone." The Coon felt the organ a second later, thick and warm, pressing into his stomach.

Just like his dream. The Coon felt heat radiating off of his body, and he began twisting about in order to get the other off of himself. "Mysterion! Stop!" He yelled, a whimper erupting from his lips.

"No chance fat ass, I'm about to show you something you'll like." The husky voice was doing nothing to ease the building tension within The Coon's body, and soon enough, The Coon was rutting his lower half up into Mysterion's leaner one.

He could feel both of the organs rubbing against one another in their clothed state, and made a small groan when Mysterion shoved his teeth into The Coon's neck. Being sucked on by Mysterion brought on a new tension, and The Coon felt his body shivering with enjoyment as the other boy began biting into him with a new vigor.

A hand was slowly crawling up his thigh, having released his captured wrist. The fingers of Mysterion's hand were slowly undoing his costume, and The Coon was in a daze as he drew his hand over to anything that resembled a zipper on Mysterion's uniform. Both boys were naked within seconds, and soon enough, Mysterion's trail of hickeys were leading to one of The Coon's nipples. "Feel free to scream like a bitch, Coon…I can tell by your cock and your weak pleas that you want this more than me." The voice was so hard, so cold sounding, yet The Coon couldn't help but bask in its power. He moaned loudly as Mysterion began to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it violently.

Mewling underneath him, The Coon felt the straps of his mask start to tug, so tilting his head to the side, he watched as Mysterion began to run a free hand down his body, rubbing his own cock, and slickening it with his own precum. "Wh-what are you doing?" The Coon asked, his voice hitched, pathetic sounding.

There was a laugh from Mysterion as the boy stopped sucking the nipple, "I'm going to finger fuck you Coon." He hissed out, and those blue eyes were dazzling with lust.

"Wha-No!" The Coon rasped out, as if worried about how it would feel. He could feel his ass ache for the filling feeling though, and his body shivered uncontrollably as the head of Mysterion's cock twitched against his balls.

"Hm, I think you're right Coon, there's no way either of us are going to be able to hold on until my cock's inside of you." The deep voice held a small delight in it, and The Coon felt his hips being picked up, "Turn over…" Mysterion growled out. "You should be able to take it…You're fat will help in the cushioning." There was a small pain to his words, but for some odd reason, The Coon felt his own cock twitch from the comment, as if he were actually enjoying the verbal abuse.

He imagined the roughness that Mysterion would use with him, and he once more complied with the other's wishes as he turned to get on his hands and knees. "At least use something…" The Coon said, his voice slightly sarcastic sounding as he felt Mysterion's cock rubbing against his balls again.

"Yeah because I carry around a bottle of lube with me for just such occasions." Mysterion's voice rasped out.

The Coon felt his arms shiver slightly, and for a moment, somewhere deep in his mind, he thought he could hear a faint voice gasp out, 'Kenny would have.' But he ignored it, listening to the sound of Mysterion spitting onto something. The Coon felt the newly slickened cock against his entrance, and braced himself as the other boy began to slowly grind into him.

"Loosen up you fucking-" Mysterion's voice was harsh, but within seconds, he was balls deep inside of The Coon's tight body, his movements paused as he tried hard to relax himself. The Coon felt the cock twitch within his body, a hand sliding along his back as another rested itself against his hip. The nails digging into his skin were sharp, and a sudden feeling of the other hand pulling back on his hair made The Coon groan out, the cock forcing itself deeper into his body.

"Fuck!" The Coon yelled out when Mysterion pulled out slightly only to slam back in, making sure to tug tightly on The Coon's hair and hip.

"You're so tight." Mysterion hissed out, ramming his cock back into The Coon.

The Coon closed his eyes, feeling the pain swelling within his ass, yet quickly being accompanied by a feeling of bliss and excitement. The tension from Mysterion's cock was causing him to shiver again, and The Coon found himself rotating his hips onto the organ in order to get the other boy deeper within his body. "You're the fir-first." He whispered out, his eyes sliding open and his head leaning back in order to take in the sight of Mysterion looking back down at him.

There was a moment of pause from them both, and The Coon seemed to whimper as the organ stopped its movement in and out of his body. Mysterion seemed to adopt a new look on his face, his lips parted slightly, and his brown furrowing just below his eye hole's mask. "What about Toolshed?" He asked, and The Coon thought he picked up a small trace of a delicate voice.

"The-There's nothing going on…He-He was just showing me how to –to make you notice me more. I- I like you Mysterion." The Coon breathed out, his heart racing and his throat going dry. His hair was released and there was another pause before he had to rock his hips back in order to try and coax Mysterion into movement again. "Please keep going." The Coon rasped out in a needy voice.

Mysterion seemed to laugh, his hips moving out of The Coon, only to slam back in and earn a loud groan of pleasure from the boy on the bottom. "Good, so now you're my fuck toy." He hissed, and once more continued with a more vigorous pace, "And don't you forget it."

The Coon could feel the organ within his body moving faster and faster, the pace causing his entrance to sting slightly as balls knocked into his own. The slickened tunnel allowed Mysterion's organ to slide in with ease and speed as their rhythm continued. The Coon reached a hand around in order to grab his own cock, making sure to take a firm hold onto it and pumping it in time with the other's actions. His check rocked against the roof's hard surface, and The Coon was sure that he would have a mark there tomorrow, but for some reason he didn't much care. The cock inside of him was demanding his attention, and he parted his lips so that he could gasp again as he felt his cock spill with his climax.

Mysterion was huffing above him, chuckling lightly, "That's right, you love my cock inside you, don't you? Go on, make sure to tell me who's fucking you over really good now, Coon." He hissed, leaning over and taking hold of The Coon's chin and dragging him up at an angle.

The Coon leaned back, "Yo-you are, Mysterion." The boys rasped out, latching his lips onto the other's as Mysterion climaxed inside of his entrance, spilling over his own cock and filling The Coon's body up. A few more pumps and Mysterion was parting their kiss, ripping his tongue from The Coon's mouth and entrance.

"Your ass is leaking with my cum…" Mysterion said, The Coon panting as he tried to sit on his side to alleviate some of the pain in his ass. "You'll make sure that this doesn't happen with anyone else. You're mine now, Coon, and if I ever see you alone with Toolshed again, you can bet there will be one less superhero within our group." His voice was hard, and his threat seemed almost solid. However, The Coon couldn't help but shake from the excitement the words produced deep within his body.

"Yeah, Mysterion." The Coon said, a small smile pressing against his suddenly tired face. The sting on his cheek was starting to settle in, and Mysterion was already starting to put on his clothes, not really regarding The Coon as he sat there and caught his breath. "Toss me my pants." He said, swallowing through a dried throat.

"You won't need them; I'll be wanting to fuck you one more time before we leave here today." The voice was completely dark and blank, as if a statement of fact. Feeling a small ache in his ass, The Coon gave a small sigh, but was content with what Mysterion wanted.

The Coon was happy to be wanted by someone, especially if it was Mysterion.

End.

Request completed for: Cutegirly19, completed at: 1:45pm. Thank you again for your request, and hope that you've enjoyed this short story.

Began: 1/2/2013 8:21pm (First fic of the new year to be posted! Wootwoot!)

Finished: 1/4/2013 1:31pm

I'll measure the stick, and break the lash, to all of those who can outlast.

-D. D. Darkwriter


	2. Forbearing

Title: Forbearing

Chapter: Two

Rating: R (Adult language, themes, sex, violence.)

Pairing: Mysterion X The Coon.

Summary: Mysterion begins to feel that maybe there's a lack of emotion between him and The Coon, not to mention Kenny and Cartman. Why do they have to lead such different lives? And why in the Hell is Toolshed playing so close to Mysterion's personal territory? M to M contact. Violence and many other things bad. Created for BarbieGirl1993! Hope you enjoy.

Warning: Male to Male content. Can be taken as underage material between kids? Violence, language, racist comments. Cartman/The Coon. Mysterion. Adult material. If any of the above offends you, please do not read. Requested.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, major outline and theme including plot ideas and other such things would have to be credited to Cutegirly19/BarbieGirl1993, and this fic was created for them, and so is developed for them alone.

Request: Thank you again Cutegirly19 for requesting this South Park fic. I enjoyed making it, and sorry if it was a little rushed, or did not exceed your expectations. As always, I am here to please, and hope that you like your story. I would also like to thank you for being the first person of the 2013 year to request a fic, hope you have a great read, and of course, enjoy.

Forbearing: Created for BarbieGirl1993

Mysterion's eyes flashed over the night's landscape of old buildings and quiet alley ways. His mind was set on one objective: His prey. Quickly, he threw himself with gusto to the next line of rooftops, making sure to keep his running feet as silent as possible. He supposed it would be better this way, after all, the nights were growing shorter it seemed, and there never seemed to be enough time for 'other' activities.

His pace was slowed when he saw the house. He was nearly out of breath, but he tried hard to keep himself from panting when he saw the night to the upstairs bedroom turn off. Another meeting had just occurred, and Mysterion had dismissed the group of superhero's for the night. He had watched the small smirk that The Coon had given him, as if he didn't know that Mysterion wanted his attention that night. How stupid of The Coon.

Approaching the house, Mysterion tried hard to make himself part of the shadows, sneaking past the window that led to the front living room of the house, ignoring the fact that he saw Ms. Cartman laid out on her couch, some Mexican man leaning over her with hungry eyes. Mysterion balled his hands into fists when he saw that the pipe he normally used to drag himself up to the second story window was now broken. He growled to himself as he moved over to the windows on the bottom of the house, trying desperately to open one of them so that he could get into the house. He was determined to see The Coon tonight, his desire to be buried within those thick caves of flesh driving his cock to tighten further. "You fucking idiot." He hissed out when he glared up at the window, wondering if maybe the pipe had been broken simply to prevent his entrance.

Cartman's mom always had been a careless harlot when it came to keeping doors locked, and tonight should have been no exception. All of the superhero's had been here just under an hour ago, speaking and laughing with one another. Now though, after the patrol had taken place, everything was quiet and locked up, as if no one had come or gone. Mysterion cursed himself for using his grappling gun earlier in order to reach a fifth grader who had been spray painting a wall. Why had The Coon refused to follow him on the patrol? Hadn't he been lenient with him enough, with allowing him to speak freely to the group about his further plans about the adult criminals involved with sex trafficking? Maybe he had been too nice in allowing The Coon to go out on patrol with Crunch Berry… "I'll be sure not to make that mistake again." He scolded himself as he gave a rounded turn from the house. He would have to go without sex for the night, and his mind boiled at the thought of The Coon denying him that.

It was a confliction of sorts. Eric Cartman was fat, loud and disgusting. He constantly said rude remarks, cussed worse than a sailor, and all because he thought he was God's gift to the world. Kenny, leaning back in his chair, wondered why God, that mixed up mess of a creature, hadn't killed the fat bastard sooner. In class, there were still remarks being made about how poor his family was, however, Kenny never once thought to shout back any remarks about how he was an overall better superhero than the much fatter and lazier boy. He felt calmer during the day at odd times. When class was occurring and there were conversations going on. Cartman always made an ass out of himself, and when it came to group projects, no one wanted to work with him. It wasn't for Garrison's demanding tone of 'I'll pick the partners cause you little monsters can't,' was slightly infuriating. Kenny hated seeing Cartman with someone else, especially if it was Stan or Kyle. Wendy was a God send, she having put Cartman in his place with a few verbal comments when they had begun the year. However, it brought a small delight to Kenny when he would glance over every now and then and see Cartman being shot down by his group member, being told that he was probably only thinking about food instead of the math concepts.

Since their friendship began, all three boys had never really given much thought to Cartman's feelings, now though, Kenny had a new reason to want to hold Cartman's gaze a little longer, to hear him say something offensive to him or about his family. It was odd really, Kenny finally realizing that he actually enjoyed when Cartman tried to belittle him. It was as if with each comment or word, Cartman was trying to build his own walls or mental nets, yet he still knew that no matter what, in every way, Kenny and more respectably, Mysterion, was always going to be better. It caused his chest to build with pressure, his mind to haze over, and his fists tremble. He gnashed his teeth from behind his concealed lips, and bottled up those comments and that anger. He would use that, of course, for later use against The Coon. All those name calling, all those snide remarks…All that jealousy…It forced Mysterion's anger out, caused that painful pressure in his groin to build. He used this for the bases of his lust, for his own sick pleasure. A means to be as abusive with The Coon as he fucking wanted to. It was hard for him to hold back that anger, to want to bend Eric Cartman over the table to fuck his brains out. It was thanks to Kenny that Mysterion didn't rear his head while the day progressed.

However, in a couple of hours the day would be done, and this would guarantee Mysterion time with The Coon at least. Tonight, he was going to get it, willing or not. "Pay attention! Token, stop fooling with Clyde and listen!" Garrison's voice was harsh, his temple pressed with a stress vein. "Now then…We need to work on a new algebraic theory…And it involves the concepts of chemistry, so you'll have to-" Kenny was barely listening to the older man as he went on about directions for the new project. He was too busy watching Cartman scribbling something on a piece of paper. 'Is he writing me a note?' He wondered idle as he saw Cartman stretch up and yawn, the piece of paper in his hand. He watched the white slip of paper as it was balled up and tossed towards his desk. It hit with a light 'pat' and Kenny reached out to grab it before Garrison could take a notice of it. He drew it down towards the inside of his desk. Quickly, he unwrapped it, making sure to be careful and not rip it. He looked at it, black print over lined white paper, "I can smell you from here, white trash, why not do us all a favor and wash yourself before you come to school?" It was enough to grab his attention, and Kenny leaned forward, his hand balled into a fist as he hit the back of Cartman's thick skull, watching as the boy was forced forward.

"Ow! What the heelll- Kenneah!" Cartman's shrilled, dramatic tone pierced through the room. Although Kenny was sure he did not actually harm Cartman, he saw the angry look on Garrison's face as the man set his hands onto his hips.

"Knock it off you little brats!" He fumed. "Since it seems that you two can't get along, Cartman, you work with Stan, Kyle, you'll be with Kenny." He growled out, and Kenny looked up at him through his parka, as if not completely understanding what had just been said to him.

"When the fuck did we pick groups?" He said, but since his voice was muffled by the parka, he was positive that Garrison didn't hear him. Instead, Cartman spun around, his face looking slightly annoyed.

"Look what you did now!" He said, but quickly turned away from the others.

When Kenny leaned over towards Stan, the boy leaned into his direction more. "Garrison just assigned us groups, you must have been day dreaming dude…You were with the fat ass, but now you're with Kyle…Did you at least hear the assignment?" Stan seemed a little annoyed, as if Kenny had been in the wrong.

'God damn it Cartman.' Kenny wanted to growl out. Yet another excuse to spend time with Cartman and somehow it had been taken away again. Not only that, but now Cartman was going to be in a group with Stan. Though, he supposed that as long as the two were not alone, then there would be no chances for them to really do anything. Yet the thought of Stan getting to know Cartman more was a little aggravating.

"You'll have some time today and tomorrow to do the assignment. It's not gonna take ya' long, so don't bitch about not having enough time. I'm giving you plenty…Even during your very own recess time." Garrison said his voice a little more cheery. He listened to the classes' echoed grumblings, but said nothing. "I would get started if I were you, instead of sitting around complaining." He said, his voice slightly rose as he pulled out a magazine and sat with his legs crossed behind his desk.

Kenny saw Stan start to tug his desk closer to Cartman's, a look of a gentle smile pressing onto his face. Kyle was already getting up to move towards him, commandeering a desk and chair next to him so that he could sit closer to him. "So, I was thinking we do number 13, this way-" Kenny was watching Cartman and Stan out of the corner of his eye though, as if waiting for any type of interaction between the two. They spoke though, and even Cartman seemed to back away from Stan slightly, making sure that their bodies never touched. Kenny relaxed slightly when he saw Cartman maintaining a gap between the two. He still watched them though, trying hard to not let Kyle notice his wandering gaze.

"If we hurry, we can manage-" The Coon's voice was frustrated sounding, yet Mysterion cut him off anyway, refusing to listen to anymore of his words.

"Shut up. We were on a mission. The other's will continue without us, both of us know that." He said, and began to approach The Coon. The shorter superhero began to lean back, the alley being a dead end, and The Coon being too short and fat to jump to the nearest dropdown ladder, Mysterion knew the other had no place to run. "You avoided me yesterday…" Mysterion said, his voice lowered so that The Coon could hear the danger in it.

"I didn't avoid you, you left…" The Coon said, his voice growing soft and a rather confused look on his face. "YOU were the one who gave us the patrol groups, and then demanded we return to our houses once our work was done…" The Coon stated, his footsteps still leading him back, as if he were still capable of an escape.

"Don't lie to me with your lame excuses Coon. You didn't want to see me last night. You'll make up for it now." He growled out, cracking his knuckles and then taking another looming step forward.

"In the alley? What if someone see-"

"Who? The town drunks? You and I both know that this part of the street is one of the less used ones. It's also where all the drunks of the town go. If someone were to see us, they would never give us a second thought." Mysterion began to loosen his belt, his cock already excited by the way The Coon shivered himself up against an old nasty trashcan. "Coons love trash right? That's their animal instinct to forage from, right?" He asked, as if trying to suddenly confuse the other boy.

It had worked, because apparently, The Coon was now listening to him, his shoulders less tense. "What?"

"Trash…" He muttered out, and his mind shifted back to the note that Eric Cartman had passed to Kenny back during school. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't hold back a laugh, "Yeah, it's strange isn't it…" He said, but said nothing when The Coon looked back at him with a questioning gaze. Earlier, Kenny had been the one being made fun of for being 'trashy'…Now it was The Coon, an animal who mostly lived off of the trash and garbage of others, was the one of the receiving end. "I'm going to enjoy myself, Coon." He hissed out, his smile broader as he moved his hands to both sides of The Coon's shoulders. He could hear the gasped tone of the other superhero as he slammed him backwards against the trash can. He listened to the sound of screeching metal as it desperately scrapped backwards in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure of The Coon's body.

The Coon's parted lips gave way to a grunted yell, his breath catching as he hissed with pain, "That hurts!" He rasped out, and Mysterion felt the tighten of his pants beg to be let loose of their hidden appendage.

"Not as much as it's going to." He whispered back out, and saw the red blush deepen over those white cheeks. Mysterion felt his lips suddenly dry, the urge to lean forward and nip at those chubby appendages causing waves of bliss to trace his body. When the body leaned further back though, Mysterion felt himself rutting against the trash can rather than a body. Growling to himself, he grabbed hard onto The Coon and tugged him towards himself. "Don't make this hard on yourself." He growled dangerously as he forced The Coon over.

There was a small amount of a struggle from the other boy, Mysterion picking up the worried panic in the other's tensed body. "My-Mysterion…Wait…You-" Mysterion listened to the plea of the other's voice, but did not feel any guilt within himself for his rough foreplay. The Coon was his, and if he wanted to be rough, he would damn well do so. The Coon had been a worthy opponent at one time, but now, he was under his command, and Mysterion felt the need to make sure that The Coon knew his place. His grip tightened around The Coon, and Mysterion was sure he could feel reluctance in the other's body. "Are you really going to deny me again?" He asked, his voice rasped out.

It had been The Coon who had told him about how much he liked him. Now, he was trying to give The Coon a part of himself that he kept hidden from others, and The Coon acted nearly resentful of such a gift. However, after the comment had been made, he leaned forward, finding that The Coon had allowed his body to relax slightly, his body not twisting as much as they had before. "Mmmm…Better." Mysterion whispered out, pressing himself once more into the other's body so that he could feel him better.

He managed to get his knee back between The Coon's legs. Pressing upwards, he became accustomed to the tight bulge growing in the other's pants. Of course The Coon would get off to such attention. Smiling, Mysterion leaned further towards The Coon, determined to take his flesh into his mouth and suck. His lips pressed against an exposed expanse of neck, and he ran a tongue along the tender area before latching on and grinding his teeth against the skin.

The Coon withered under him, mewling at the affection, the cries only causing Mysterion to further his knee against the warm clothed flesh, and draw his teeth deeper into the other's neck. "You- You'll leave a mark!" The Coon's tender voice whimpered out like a submissive dog.

Mysterion growled at he drew away, making sure to cause just enough infliction to make the other boy shiver again. "So everyone knows that you're being fucked by me." He rasped dangerously, moving his hands to force his pants down below his knees. "Get your fucking clothes off already." He demanded, listening absently to the suddenly hustled tone of belts being loosened and fabric running against skin.

"Yes Mysterion." The Coon's voice panted out, as if he were finally allowing the other full control over himself.

Mysterion felt his face warm at the thought of the other's full submission. He made sure not to smile though, his mask tightly secured around his face. For The Coon to see him in such a delicate position. He wouldn't allow it. Watching over The Coon, he saw the superhero's shivering body pressed against the trash can, his ass pointing to the air. The boy, bent over the trash can was panting hard, as if anticipating the next rush of feelings that were going to rupture through his body.

Slowly, Mysterion leaned closer, his gloved hand holding his cock steady, leaning it ever so slowly towards the smooth surface of white orbs hanging with anticipation. "You're ass looks empty…I wonder if I'll be enough for you." Mysterion said with a twisted grin. His eyes glistened with the thought of making The Coon scream out with wanton calls to pound harder and deeper into that tight body.

"Please Mysterion." The Coon's voice called out, as if panting for release already. How could Mysterion ignore that call? Grinning to himself, he spit over The Coon's ass, aiming for the puckered cluster of lips in order to help his entrance. When the shivering mounds of flesh began to flex with anticipation from the saliva, Mysterion quickly made his cock known to the other boy.

Rushing into him, he listened to the half held cry The Coon made as he pushed his way deeper into the tight body. The sucking of smooth, warm walls clasped against his cock, and Mysterion tried to pull out slightly to alleviate some of the pressure. When he heard the mewling cry of The Coon begging for more though, he obliged, moving his gloved hands to brace against both sides of The Coon's fat love handles. He forced his way back into the other's body, making sure to rock his hips in order to get a better feeling on the tip of his swollen cock head.

He reveled in the sound of panted gasps that escaped The Coon's blushed lips. He smiled when he heard the whimpered cry for more, something to go faster and harder. Mysterion felt his balls slapping against the under fat of The Coon's cheeks, his cock well indented into the other's body. The feelings of warmth and the whispers of his name only drove Mysterion on further, the way The Coon begged was nearly mind numbing. Someone like The Coon, who should be despised, and yet Mysterion felt that welled up feeling of want erupting through his body. It was a tension that pressed against his very insides, begging to be released in any kind of form, whether it be in a whispered phrase or a tragic array of quickened actions. His heart hurt.

Slamming his body into The Coon's entrance, he was surprised when he heard the strangled cry of The Coon as his body tensed around his cock. The Coon's climax was soon followed closely by Mysterion's, those words barely making it past his chest as he leaned forward and breathed to the other, "You're a good fuck Coon." His smirk betrayed the want to say something more, the urge to lean even closer in order to kiss the other's fat cheek.

He removed himself instead, making sure to keep his hands on either sides of The Coon's in order to keep himself standing. He panted a few more times, trying hard to catch his breath from the physical workout. He watched as The Coon slowly leaned over to pick his pants up. The other hero had a breath on his lips and a blush over his face. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were a mess both from the trash goop and the stains of liquid from their bodies. "You're body mass gives me a good workout, Coon, I bet you're finding it hard to keep up." Mysterion said, more of something to say as a compliment than anything else.

There was a quick look though, and The Coon seemed to say nothing as his smile faded and his face was consumed in a different shade of red. He nodded slightly and looked back over his body, as if lingering over the idea of something. He then picked his head up and smiled quickly to Mysterion, his eyes curling into happy, over exaggerated, slits. "I guess we should go now, Mysterion." He said, and the other superhero could hear a false bravado in the other's voice.

If he thought about it too much, he did not linger on the emotions enough to care. "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow." He breathed out, making sure to give the other a single look over before tilting his head, "Will you make it home like that?" He asked, watching as The Coon held his side as if in pain.

"I'll be fine Mysterion. I've taken on worse damage." The comment was nearly painfully protective sounding, while also having an underlining worry to it.

Mysterion shook his head, "Fine Coon. If anything happens though, call me." He moved to the nearest fire-escape ladder and began to climb up it before looking down at the other quickly, "And don't let me catch your window locked again." He growled out, narrowing his eyes at the other boy.

"Yes Mysterion." The Coon said, and a smile pressed onto his lips when as Mysterion watched him for another few seconds. He soon finished his ascension onto the roof and began his trek to circle around the area, determined to make sure The Coon made it back home without any issues from any unwanted or known guests.

The school day was dragging on, and Kenny watched as Cartman seemed to limp over towards the lunch table in order to sit down. Slowly, the much larger boy took up a seat next to Kenny, which was customary in the group of four friends. However, Kenny was quick to notice Stan, making sure to sit directly across from Cartman.

Kenny idly thought it over until Stan leaned forwards in an attempt to better speak with Cartman. Kenny, having been restrained to most of his hearing abilities due to his parka, was left to try and pick out what the other was saying. He caught the tail end of the conversation, Stan's pitch changing to that of a worried tone when he muttered out, "…-It looks painful."

Kenny heard Cartman laugh slightly, as if trying to sound sarcastic for a second, "Jesus Stan, ya sound like my mom." He muttered out, and began to eat his food.

"Well, we still gotta make the final layouts to our work assignment. If we don't get finished with it in class today, I think if I come over later, we should get it done with." Stan's voice was slightly more raised, and Kenny couldn't help but feel his skin warm at the thought of Stan being so bold as to invite himself over.

"Hey man-" Kyle began to mutter out to Stan, pointing in the direction of Bebe and some of the other girls. When Stan's attention had been drawn away, Kenny took a quick second to lean into Cartman's side, the other boy unflinching in the actions.

"You better not even think of letting him come over. Especially if you two will be alone fat ass." Kenny muttered out, moving away the second he was done speaking.

Cartman paused, looking in Kenny's direction, his eye brow raised up higher. "Excuse me? Stan's my partner. I need this grade, if I don't-"

"I swear Cartman, you'll regret it." Kenny's blue eyes blazed into the other, and he saw a flash of something swim through the other's face.

"You can't talk to me like that." Cartman shot back, his finger letting go of his fork as he balled his other hand into a fist.

Kenny's cock was tightening within his pants, the idea of Cartman talking back to him making his blood boil. "You better shut up you fat fu-"

"Hey, Kenny, what's up man?" Kyle's voice was sharp from across the table. The blonde's head turned to see his green hatted friend giving him a questioning look. With the few seconds that his attention had been taken away from Cartman though, he was already listening to the sound of the fatter boy standing up from his seated position and storming off.

"Man, you pissed him off…." Stan muttered out, watching as Cartman left the room.

Kenny turned to see Stan beginning to get up. "Sit down, I'll take care of this." The small trace of Mysterion's voice was etched within his words, and when his stormy blue eyes glance dangerously over to the others, he saw the small nod Kyle gave, but a rather stubbornness protruding from Stan. Reluctantly, the black haired boy sat down again, and Kyle leaned in to whisper something.

Kenny ignored it though, feeling that maybe Cartman demanded more of his attention than Stan and Kyle at the moment. Quickly, he rushed to follow Cartman out of the lunch room, keeping his eyes open for any of the monitors who may stop him from leaving.

Soon enough though, he was watching Cartman storm into the nearest bathroom, using a powerful fist into the door in order to open it. He quickened his pace and watched as Cartman's hefty body made its way to the last stall. Kenny smirked to himself as he flipped the lock on the bathroom door. 'Why in the hell do they make it so easy?' He thought as he tried to tip-toe to the end of the stall.

"If you followed me, you better get out of here, trailer trash." Cartman hissed out just when Kenny thought that he would have a sneaking surprise on the other boy.

"No chance fat ass." Kenny said out, taking one of his fingernails and trying to pick the small lock of the door open. The circle fastener would easily open the door better than him actually trying to climb under it. When Cartman tried to hold the long fastener in place though, Kenny began to feel his skin crawl. "Let me in." He hissed out.

"Fuck you." Cartman said, his voice slightly worried sounding. There was a shaking in his voice, and Kenny thought he could hear the tremor of excitement and fright traced in the fatter boy's words.

'God damn it.' Kenny thought when his teeth gritted together and his mind raced back to the thought of The Coon and Mysterion tightly wrapped together. He growled to himself, feeling slightly jealous at the thought of his masked self having someone who adored him. "LET me IN!" He shouted, and before he knew it, his hand was knocking loose Cartman's own hand over the lock. The faulty stall door creaked open, and Kenny saw Cartman take a step back, his eyes looking him up and down.

Knocking his knuckles together through his gloved hands, Kenny felt his teeth clench together, "Now let's talk about something." He smiled when Cartman seemed to shiver, leaning his hand against the handicapped sink.

"Ke-Kennay…I don't know what's gotten into you, but you seriously need to calm down." Cartman stammered out, shifting so that his back was pressed more firmly against the top of the sink.

Kenny watched the way Cartman pressed his legs together, the other boy seeming to be silently protesting against something. So badly did Kenny want to reach out a hand in order to touch the other boy. The way he was shaking, the worried look in his eyes. "Cartman-"

"I don't know what's gotten into you-" Cartman seemed to be trying to gather some sort of courage in order to stand up to him, but Kenny had to smirk at the poor attempt.

'Why's he acting like this?' Kenny thought as he held his hand out in a more non-threatening way. When Cartman slapped it aside and seemed to stare back at him with defiance, Kenny felt his skin crawl.

"Don't you touch me with those trashy hands of yours! You're disgusting!" Cartman's growled out tone gave no indication that he was playing around.

Kenny took a step back, feeling his eyes glaze over with a sort of confusion, "Aren't you tired of this?" He asked out, not sure what he had been trying to say until he said it. Both of them froze in place, Cartman's face turning a light red color.

"What the fuck are you talking about you trai-"

"Being alone…Cartman…You re-" Kenny stopped himself, seeing half of his face reflected in the mirror behind Cartman's stern back. Both Cartman's posture and eyes were defensive. Kenny's confused ridden. He saw the human in himself, and the defiance that the Nazi- strong son of a bitch known as Eric Cartman was still seeing. Eric really couldn't see the same side. He couldn't see Mysterion in Kenny McCormick, even if it was who Kenny was. Cartman only saw one person at a time, and his ego refused to accept Kenny, in any form.

Kenny launched himself forward, a new anger swelling up within him. He felt the tightness of Eric's body when he was finally embraced by the other boy. Kenny could fell the struggles the other was giving, yet his added strength over the other gave him the upper hand. Reluctantly, he growled to the other, feeling his cock twitch, "This game may just be getting old." He made sure that his voice was just as hard as Mysterion's, that his eyes reflected the cold anger that Mysterion's did. He made sure that when he leaned his face into Cartman's, the other boy was feeling Mysterion's force.

Yet it wasn't enough. Cartman still pushed him away. He still fought the urge to be held, to be touched. He rejected Kenny, and the orange parka wearing boy felt the frustration building. Why was Cartman so in love with Mysterion, but not with Kenny? Was it simply because Kenny was a poor boy who barely could get by? Did Eric Cartman really hate him that much? How could Eric live in two separate worlds, which held such high emotional levels trying to play out separately? "God damn it Cartman! You fucking pig!" He growled out, letting the boy go and taking a step back.

He saw the confused and worried look that swam over Eric's face. He hated that. That confliction the boy refused to get rid of. All he had to do was choose between one and the other, yet Cartman refused to accept anything less than Mysterion's super human ego. Spitting on Cartman, Kenny growled to himself, refusing to say anything. He instead began to turn away, listening to the sound of Cartman was he stumbled forward and gasped something out.

Turning back, Kenny saw the outstretched hand of Cartman as the boy leaned closer to grab him. Kenny retaliated with a harsh punch to Eric's face, knowing that the boy could easily handle the semi pulled hit. "Don't fucking touch me." He growled out, feeling his anger get the best of him.

Cartman rounded onto the ground, his ass slapping against the stained tile. For a few seconds, Kenny thought about helping him up, maybe even giving him a small glance. Yet he sucked it in and made his way back to the door, unlocking it, and then leaving with a growl.

Kenny leaned his head over the table. What if The Coon was starting to dislike him too? Wasn't it The Coon who had started having feelings for him first? What if he was just being played with? Was Eric Cartman someone who would be that clever at such a game? His eyes shifted over to Stan and Cartman, who were currently speaking quietly with one another.

As soon as Kenny had gotten to class late, he had seen the slightly angered look Stan had been giving him. Apparently Cartman probably told him who had given him that knew bruise on his fat cheek. Mr. Garrison hadn't pointed it out, but Kyle had mentioned it briefly as they entered their groups, "Ya know, you can't keep being so ruff with him." He had muttered out quickly. When Kenny glared at him, the red haired boy had put his hands up in defense, "Just tryen' ta help." He stammered. "You're only going to make enemies."

'What could Kyle know? Cartman likes it rough. He practically lives off of abuse.' Kenny frowned though. 'Maybe I should try talking to him? As Mysterion? He'll listen to Mysterion…' He thought, and looked over at the other two boys quickly.

Cartman seemed to be smiling a little more, and Stan was keeping his distance. "We'll be done in no time." Cartman said, Stan shaking his head in agreement.

The night was moving along nicely. Mysterion was supervising a small group which consisted of Toolshed, The Coon, and Mint Berry Crunch. All of them had been surveying a construction ground in town, waiting to see if any of the sixth graders were trying to vandalize or steal the site equipment. Everything was running smoothly, there were no issues within the grounds, and it looked to be a nice night to spend a little extra time with The Coon. Mysterion was going to find out what was with Eric Cartman, and he was determined to put Toolshed's emotions in place.

"Hey you guys, I need to finish a homework assignment that was due today…Mysterion, do you mind if I leave a little early?" Mint Berry Crunch asked in a small voice.

"That's fine. We can take over from here. Thank you, and safe travels." Mysterion said, moving away from the group in order to monitor the opposite side of the building. He noticed Mint Berry Crunch following him, and figured that the other boy wanted a moment with him in privacy. "Do you need something?" He asked, wanting to hurry and get back to The Coon. The idea of the two of them together alone was slightly unnerving.

"I just wanted to speak with you about tomorrow night's meeting. I need to go see my human grandmother, and I was-"

"That's fine; I understand you have other obligations to your family. Do not make it a habit though; this is the life that we must make in order to be the saviors of this town." Mysterion said, "Now hurry and go." He breathed, aware of the boy's quickened pace to exit the area in an attempt not to make him any angrier.

Heading back over to the two boys, Mysterion's eyes beheld a gut wrenching sight. Toolshed and The Coon were wrapped in a hug, The Coon's smile contorting into a grin from ear to ear. "Thank you." He had muttered out, and Mysterion couldn't hold himself back.

"What the fuck!" He growled out, running to split the two apart. His hand latched onto The Coon, his powerful arm ripping the boy off of Toolshed. Tossing him aside, Mysterion rounded on Toolshed, the other boy completely confused by the other's sudden rage. "You! Always around him! Always by him!" Mysterion hissed out, getting in Toolshed's face. "I can't take it." He whispered more dangerously.

The Coon stood up, and was trying to get closer, probably attempting to pull Mysterion off of Toolshed. However, his hand was balled around Toolshed's shirt before The Coon could even reach them. "I'm so sick of you Toolshed. The Coon belongs to me, and It's about time you understood that. He's my territory, and I'm the only one who can make him happy!" His eyes deepened into a cold anger, and for a few seconds, he thought about pushing Toolshed off of the edge of the building they were all on. His human mind flashed to the image of Stan with his hand against his shoulder though.

It was a freeze frame of emotion, and Mysterion let the boy go, feeling his teeth gritting together. He watched as Toolshed sat there on the ground, looking up at him. "What are you doing?" The Coon yelled, his frantic brown eyes coming into play.

Mysterion rounded on him. "If you don't like me, say it. I'll stop- All of this, if you're just messing with me." Mysterion said, his hands balling at his sides, waiting for The Coon to say something he didn't want to hear. "I'm sick of seeing you happy with him-" His finger pointed to the black haired super hero who was now trying to get onto his knee. "I thought you liked me…" His voice was lower. "But I think I see it now…You just wanted a toy to fuck-"

"Toolshed's the one who told me how to make you like me!" The Coon yelled, his face turning red underneath his mask. "He- He taught me how to change so that you would like me more! So that you would start to notice me. I- All I wanted was for you to notice me, and yet no matter what I did, all you did was turn a cold eye on me." The Coon's eyes were bright, and Mysterion could see the change of dampness coming over the other's face. He was actually crying. "If it hadn't been for Toolshed, you would have NEVER given me the time of day! You should be happy for him, and happy that I sought his help so that YOU would notice ME! Without him, WE wouldn't exist Mysterion!" The Coon yelled out.

"Why in the hell would I try to impose on something I can see helping the both of you." Toolshed's voice was a lot lower and angry sounding. It was Mysterion's turn to feel the wave of anger rolling over him from someone else's point of view. "You two like each other so much it's almost sickening to watch. You're so damn jealous Mysterion, you don't see past the little things." Toolshed took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "I'm not trying to ruin you two. I honestly do think that you're good for one another, in a very sick…very twisted kind of way." He muttered out at last. "Besides, I've got my own fights to handle, and my own wars to wage. I don't want to be dragged into something else that's only going to hurt me…" His eyes looked over at Mysterion, and for a moment, Mysterion saw the gaze of an old friend falling over him.

The gentle smile on Toolshed's face held something remorseful to it. "You two need to work on your own issues, and I'm not talking about the jealousy ones Mysterion." There was something in his voice. "I need to go now. I really don't want to be around for whatever you two do next…" His voice was slightly sickened sounding, the sarcasm thick. "I'll be going home now." He mentioned, and drew up to Mysterion more closely.

Pulling back slightly, Mysterion felt the harsh grip of Toolshed's hands. "You watch yourself." He growled, and the eye glance towards The Coon was the only indication to Mysterion of what the boy was actually talking about. However, in the next few seconds, Toolshed was leaving, the super hero retreating to his own home for the night, leaving The Coon and Mysterion there alone.

"Why do you keep thinking that something's going on between Toolshed and I?" The Coon asked, his voice lowered, serious sounding.

Mysterion turned to him, feeling the other's concerned gaze on him. "I worry…Coon…" Mysterion felt his heart tighten. "I- You're good for me." He said, but was unable to look at the other. He knew that the other super hero was more than likely smiling stupidly back at him. His fists tightened when he thought of how Cartman had denied him in the bathroom. "There are still things that make me worried. Things that I can't understand." He clenched his teeth and made his way over to The Coon. "I doubt myself sometimes." He breathed out.

"What?" The Coon asked, his voice lowered, his brown eyes widened with confusion and disbelief. "About what Mysterion?" He asked, his voice sounding innocent.

"About you." Mysterion growled out and laid his hands out onto The Coon's shoulders. He felt the other boy tense up. "About what you're thinking…What you're feeling…" He looked down at The Coon, who was looking back up at him with a light blush over his face. His eyes were dried, and the signs that he had been crying a second ago were gone. Mysterion gritted his teeth, his fingers digging into the other's shoulders.

"I like you Mysterion." The Coon whispered out, his hand gently rubbing against Mysterion's chest. The slightly taller super hero felt the warmth of the other's hands along his under ware's band. The other had already removed his claws, and Mysterion hadn't even noticed. Yet he noticed those hands slowly making their way down his pants, his cock tightening from the forwardness of The Coon's motives.

The thought of Kyle telling him to be gentle with him pressed his mind. Leaning over, Mysterion took The Coon's earlobe into his mouth. Sucking for a few seconds, he asked quietly when he knew the other was listening, "Do you like it hard?" He asked, hoping that he would receive an honest answer.

"I love it hard." The Coon's voice was thick and panting almost, as if he were already deep in the throes of passion. "Please Mysterion…Here…Let's do it." His voice was breathy, and Mysterion felt his cock tighten with the simple phrasing of words.

Smiling, Mysterion took a step forward, taking a grasp of The Coon's hips and drawing him closer. "I think I can do that." He breathed out and leaned into the other, drawing his teeth over the gentle skin of The Coon's neck. He sucked on it, making sure that he drew blood before allowing the other to get free. "Now everyone will know that you're mine." His voice was low, and he couldn't help but draw his tongue over the agitated area. His hand sunk down, rubbing against The Coon's already hard erection.

Mysterion pushed his body hard against The Coon's fatter one. The boy gave a muttered protest, not understanding that Mysterion was trying to get him to lie down on the roof. Soon enough though, Mysterion was pressing his knee inwards. They collapsed together into an ungraceful heap. Mysterion lay on top of The Coon, his cock digging into the other's stomach. "How do you want it?" Mysterion asked his voice low and seductive.

"I want you buried deep inside of me." Gasped out the much larger boy, his legs spreading slightly so that Mysterion could still rub his hand against the growing bulge in the other's pants.

"Hm…Tell me how you want it though." Mysterion said with a playful scowl. His hands were slowly undoing The Coon's belt, he could hear the whimpered cries coming from the other boy as he began to slowly pull down his pants.

"I want you to fuck me, damn it, Mysterion, please, fuck me." He gasped out, and Mysterion was vaguely aware of the Cartman's tone coming through the muffled moans of The Coon's raspy tone.

"But do you want it hard…"

"Yes, I want you to fuck me hard!" The Coon yelled, and for a second, Mysterion wondered if anyone had heard him. His cock was tightening in his pants, and he silently cursed himself for being so turned on by The Coon's pleas. Quickly, he pulled The Coon's cock from his pants and ran his gloved hands over the milking appendage. He saw The Coon squirm on his back, looking with half glazed eyes back up at him. The boy was panting hard, and Mysterion could see the frustration in his eyes. "Hurry…" He whispered out, nearly begging for it.

"Mmmm, you look so tasty, Coon…" Mysterion said playfully, lowering his head so that he could lap at the pre-cum draining from The Coon's cock. The other boy mewled, thrusting his thick hips up in order to get more of the other's mouth.

Mysterion took in the taste of the other's cum. The salty sweet liquid that stung yet teased his senses. Slowly, he watched as The Coon panted on the roof top. "Please hurry Mysterion…I want you inside me." He begged, and Mysterion felt like digging his nails into that fat body.

His cock pulsed again and finally he decided that he had been patient enough. Quickly, he drew himself away from the other's cock, listening to the sound the other made as he did so. Another second and he was pulling himself free and inching towards' The Coon's tight body. Looking down, he noticed that the other's ass seemed to hold some level of irritation. The skin looked slightly brighter, the inflammation erupting from the inner circle. 'This will probably hurt him…' Mysterion thought as he began to inch his cock towards the other's entrance. He pushed The Coon's knee caps away, making sure to slicken his fingers with an extra amount of thick saliva. He ran the wet fingers against the other's entrance, slowly pushing in a finger in order to adjust the other's body a little better. 'I want to be rough, but I don't want to break him…' Mysterion thought miserably as he fought back the urge to completely buck his hips into the other's body.

"I-I can't wait…" The Coon breathed out with an exasperated sigh. He bucked his ass up, and the puckered lips sucked at the perfectly angled tip of Mysterion's cock.

Mysterion sucked in, and began to push himself into the other's body. Quickly, he pushed into the other's body, feeling the tightness of his entrance surrounding him. The feeling of the moist walls sucking on him soon drew him deeper, the want to fill The Coon with his cock becoming overwhelming. He bucked forward, feeling his balls slap against the other's round under mounds.

"Ah! Fuck me Mysterion!" The Coon yelled out, his inner walls growing tighter as he tightened them around Mysterion's cock.

The masked vigilante couldn't help but pull out and buck back into the other vigorously. His balls tightened as he leaned forward and pulled on The Coon's exposed hair. Yanking up, he forced the other towards him into an awkward angle. The other panted feebly, picking himself up and propping himself up onto his hands.

Mysterion watched as he bucked his hips into the other's tight body, making sure to add pressure to the other's body by using his free hand to press down onto the other's pelvis. "You're as tight as ever, you fat piece of shit."

"Ah! Touch my cock…" The Coon stammered out, and Mysterion paused for a slight second as the other spoke. Hesitantly, he get go of the other's hip and held a firm grasp on the other's cock. Slowly, he began to pump it with vigor.

He watched as the cock twitched within his grasp, becoming thicker and more slickened as he stroked it. He watched The Coon's blushing face as he bucked his cock deeper and deeper into the other's body. He gasped when he felt the wave of emotion erupt through his body and spill out of his cock as he thought of The Coon's smiling face and muttered words. 'Fuck.' Mysterion thought as his grip tightened and he tried to push the other over the edge to follow after him. He listened to the panted muttered phrases of his own name being said by The Coon in his disheveled state of mind. He watched as the other cam violently yet blissfully over his own hand and whatever was still exposed of his costume.

The both panted to one another, Mysterion watching The Coon as his blush deepened and a smile pressed onto his lips. "You gotta be rougher next time…" The Coon breathed out, and immediately, Mysterion felt the tightening of his balls consume his lower half.

'I think I love you…' Mysterion thought helplessly as The Coon panted and tried to sit up. Keeping on his knees, Mysterion felt himself bite his tongue as he thought of his moments with Cartman in the bathroom stall, wondering if he should bring it up or not. 'I need to confront this…' He thought miserably, his mind distancing from the thought when he noticed The Coon running a hand along his half hard cock.

"I can go again, if you're game?" He whispered out, biting his lip and causing Mysterion to gulp with temptation to ride the shit out of the other masked boy.

-End of chapter two.

As far as I know, there may be a chapter three. It's in more cases than one going to be a sum up of what's not explained or addressed within this chapter. However, since this chapter was supposed to be more of a requested chapter than anything (And I feel that it has not met the expectations of who had issued it, it may have to be re-done or put onto hiatus.) I'm sorry Cutegirly19/BarbieGirl1993 for directing this story so far from what you wanted; I hope that you did find at least a little enjoyment out of what happened thought. I will be waiting on your response.

Thank you again for your request, and as always, I hope to be hearing from you!

-Request Began: 12:02 am three, 26/13.

-Request Completed at: 8:23pm 4/7/13.

-D. D. Darkwriter

In all the times I've felt so right, I never could have been more wrong. I know you hate me, but maybe now, you'll fall for my twisted thoughts. I did mean to hurt you, but only because I know how much you love it.


End file.
